


A Hiking Weekend

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Jim and Blair are having a hiking weekend





	A Hiking Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the concrit challenge 'description'

A Hiking Weekend

by Bluewolf

The two men plodded steadily uphill through the trees. The path was steep, but both were fit and they had a rhythm going. Right, left, right, left... Occasionally, because of a projecting tree root or intrusive boulder they lost the steady pace but it was only for a step or two and then they resumed the rhythm that was taking them progressively uphill.

They reached the treeline - a significant marker on their route - but chose not to stop for a short break, as they knew many did at that point. Instead they carried on up the path that marked where countless other hikers had headed for the mountain top.

In a way, they were challenging themselves - they had agreed before they started to try to reach the top without stopping, and now that they had reached this point, both were determined to accomplish what, before they started, had seemed an almost impossible target.

Half an hour later they reached the summit, and finally stopped.

"We did it! Jim, we did it!"

"I always knew we could, Chief. We're both really fit, after all."

"And now we can stop for long enough to appreciate the view... God, Jim! Look at it!"

Jim and Blair gazed back over the line of the path. Below them, the trees stretched down the mountainside for a long, long way. And beyond that the panorama stretched out...

All Blair could see beyond the trees was a brilliant mass of color. Jim, on the other hand, could make out individual spots of white, blue, red, yellow... although he couldn't begin to say what the flowers actually were. He guessed that if they were down there - but the meadow where the flowers were growing was a good bit south of where they were camped - Blair might well be able to identify a lot of the flowers; he, on the other hand, could only say 'flowers'.

They sat just below the summit and took sandwiches and a thermos from their packs, ate and drank in the silence only possible between close friends as they continued to enjoy the view. Then, careful to make sure that all the wrapping from their sandwiches was stowed back in the packs, they headed back downhill.

They went slowly until they reached the treeline, and then, with the view lost, they speeded up, but still careful to maintain a steady speed - neither wanted to trip, fall, and possibly injure themselves.

The downhill journey was - obviously - faster than the uphill one, and almost before they realized it they walked into the small camp site they were using.

It didn't take long for Blair - who did most of the camp cooking - to prepare a meal for them. They ate, then Jim and Blair crawled into their tent. Both were tired; they would sleep well that night. Then in the morning they would have to pack up and head back to Cascade.

But the weekend had been truly relaxing for them both.


End file.
